


Cúthalion

by Narya_Flame



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Archery, Doriath, First Age, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: In Doriath, Túrin and Beleg practice archery.





	Cúthalion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [~ Magnificat of the Damned: Book III. Fire ~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265505) by [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/pseuds/Spiced_Wine). 



> I have to give credit to Spiced Wine here; she writes Beleg beautifully.

The arrow missed the target and  _thocked_  into the grass.   
  
"Thou art flinching on the release." Beleg laid gentle fingertips on the youth's string hand. "Relax." He moved to stand behind and to the side, so close that Túrin's dark hair tickled his cheek. "I will direct the next shot."  
  
Túrin leaned into Beleg's guidance as he raised and drew the bow. Through the gauzy shirts, Beleg felt the youth's muscles tauten - but Túrin paused and closed his eyes.  
  
"Thou art beautiful, Cúthalion."  
  
The arrow's feathers brushed against the corner of Beleg's mouth as he smiled.


End file.
